


Only You

by Lunatic_charm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: You two had been through thick and thin together. From the beginning of your journey, through 10 years of darkness, and up until now...it was finally time to fulfill his promise.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again lovely readers! Here's another sweet filled story from Tumblr staring our favorite noodle loving warrior. Hope you enjoy and Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are appreciated ♡＾▽＾♡

Gladiolus Amicitia was just so absolutely in love with you. He never thought he could be this happy after his father died. After he lost his home. After he lost his King… But, you appeared in his life and helped him heal. Helped him feel whole and gain more of his independence back. How could he repay you? How could he when what you gave him is truly irreplaceable. Your love, your empathy, your courage, and strength.

He ponders and ponders until it finally comes to him. He remembers a distant memory you shared with him back when you two had first got together. Your birthday comes by a couple of months later and Gladio announces he has a surprise for you. Gladio’s able to borrow the Regalia II and take it to the docks of Galdin Quay. You two jump on the ferry and head out to the City on the Sea, Altissia.

All the while you’re blindfolded so you’re not fully aware of where you’re at until you get to The Accordo. Once in the hotel room, Gladio takes the blindfold off of you. It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust until you see the most beautiful dress hanging up for you. A floor-length, A-line, pink rouge dress with a V-Neck cut. The material of the gown was a soft tulle with embroidered pink pearls throughout the whole thing. The sleeves and shoulders held 3D pink flowers that brought the whole thing together, completing the look of a Princess of Spring or Mother Nature herself. 

You giggled and thought, ‘I guess being Iris’ mannequin for so long helped him out fashion-wise'

Gladio’s embraces you from behind, kisses lining your neck, ear and cheek. “Put it on babe. We’re gonna have a little night on the town, ok?” You nod, leaving his warm arms and preparing for your little adventure.

With the gorgeous dress gracing your form and Gladio dressed in his nicest tux. You two head to a lovely waterside restaurant, the sun slowly setting on the horizon. You two eat, laugh, enjoy birthday cake and just embrace in each other’s company for hours until the sun is gone and the moon is halfway in the sky. You two walk, hand-in-hand along the walkways. Laughing and dancing a bit. A twirl here, a dip there. It’s truly magical. You reach the highest point of the winding walkway. By this point, the moon is almost at it’s highest point in the sky. Its illuminating rays bounce off the pale pink of your dress, making you look like you’re glowing. Gladio’s ember pools widen at your vision. He’s truly at a lost for words now. You were so gorgeous.

Gladio coughs, a light dusting of red brushes his cheeks. ‘Here goes nothing…’ 

He takes your small hands in his, kissing the palms and back of hands. “Baby, I hope you had a wonderful birthday today. If I could give you the moon itself I would.” Shyly, you turn away slightly. Your cheeks redden from his confession. “Gladio, it was wonderful. I don’t think any other birthday can top this.”

He chuckles at your comment. 'Oh, you have no idea…’ 

Gladio looks out to onto the dark waters, a look of melancholy shows. “Remember during the 10 years of darkness when we went on that mission to kill the Iron Giants surrounding one of old Hunter HQ’s?” You nodded, rubbing your hand over his, remembering that day. 'We almost died that day…’

He continues,“ We overestimated their strength and had to hide out inside while back-up came for us.” Gladio looks back at you, his face neutral but, a sad look in his eyes. “I had never seen you so panicked in my life. You just had this look of pure defeat on your face and kept saying 'This is it. We’re dead’ and I felt so powerless. I just wanted to take you away from all of that chaos and protect you.” He hugs your hips, pulling you closer.

“Then I asked you, 'What’s the one you’ve always wanted in your life. One thing you’ve wanted since you were a kid.” Immediately you responded, tears starting to brim your eyes. “Get engaged and married in Altissa…the most beautiful city in all of Eos.”

Chuckling, he nodded. “Right babe…” He brought his hand up to your face, gently wiping your tears away. “and I promised you, with all my soul, that if we survived that night I’d make that wish for you come true. Well…” Gladio slowly dove down to one knee, one hand holding your left hand, the other pulling out the red velvet box.

A soft gasp escaped you as you stared down at your one love. “ Baby, I love you more than the stars love the moon, the sun loves the sky and as much as the Astrals above bless this land. I want nothing but happiness for you and I want to be the one to give you that, just as you give me.” Gladio opens the box, showcasing the ring. A beautiful teardrop shaped diamond in the center with smaller diamonds lining the outer edge and both sides of the band. He looks you deep into your eyes, into your very soul and asks, “Baby, will you marry me?” 

You jump up and hug his hulking form to the ground, a slight shout escapes him. You look at him, tears of happiness and a wide smile encompassing your face. “Yes! Yes! Always and forever, Yes, Gladiolus!” Gladio laughed and hugged you tighter to his form. A couple of tears run down his face as well. He knew it was serious when you used his full name.

The moon and the ocean were the only witnesses to the true beginning of your lives. Yes, there was still plenty of healing, trust, and everlasting love to grow between you two. But, one thing was was for sure, you two would be starting a post-wedding ritual a little early...


End file.
